


STEP OUT, STEP OUT OF THE SUN

by penrosequartz



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotzly - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, the universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: After Dirk Gently solves a case, he dies. That's the way it's always been.Until now.





	STEP OUT, STEP OUT OF THE SUN

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and basically ignores everything oops
> 
> AND YES THE TITLE IS FROM "WAVING THROUGH A WINDOW" FROM DEAR EVAN HANSEN BC IT IS DIRK'S SONG

After Dirk Gently’s solved a case, he dies. That’s just the way it is.  
Mostly he tries to make it painless, but sometimes it doesn't work out that way - he guesses it doesn't really matter in the long run, because he just sort of… reappears wherever he needs to be. He still has all his memories, mostly. He thinks. He remembers being actually born, but after Blackwing everything got a bit weird.

But then there was the Patrick Spring case, and Dirk met a man named Todd Brotzman.  
Todd was, by all accounts, an average sort of guy - sure, he had a bit of a bad past, lots of people do.  
To Dirk, Todd was the most incredible person on Earth.

He was the only person who had really stuck around. One of Dirk’s only friends in the _entire world_ , and certainly his best (no offence to Amanda and Farah). And he was beautiful.  
Not conventionally, not really - he was kind of short, and he sort of had a permanent frown, and his hair was always messy. But his eyes were piercing, and when he smiled, even slightly, it lit up Dirk’s world.

And suddenly, the case was over. And Dirk knew it was coming, he knew it was his destiny… but you know what?  
_‘Just this once? The universe can go fuck itself. Come and get me.’_

And so began the times he nearly died.

“Fuck! Dirk!” Todd shoved him out of the way, only just clearing the speeding car himself.  
“Watch where you're going!” Dirk called after the car from where he lay - sprawled on the side of the road.  
“God,” he lay back, his head in the dust, “What an absolutely horrendous driver.”

Todd laughed, really laughed, collapsed next to him.  
“Nearly as bad as you,” he smiled at Dirk, and Dirk smiled back, feeling something tug in his chest.

The second time, he was being held under the water by some thug, and Todd had come up behind the guy and hit him with a fire extinguisher. Dirk had water in his lungs, and Todd had to give mouth to mouth - this resulted in a very awkward conversation later, but no more mouth-to-mouth contact as Dirk had hoped. He just really couldn't do the whole “confessing” thing.

The third time, Dirk sat bleeding out in an alleyway, sure that no one would find him, and that this was it, this was really it, he was never going to get to tell Todd-  
And then there he was, whispering expletives and telling Dirk that everything was going to be okay as he rang 911.  
Later, in the hospital bed, he'd grabbed Todd’s hand, and tried to say everything he'd meant to say.

“But- I thought you-” Todd began.  
“I just can't _say_ things sometimes, Todd,” the detective had laughed, pulling him closer, feeling the warmth in his chest grow bigger and bigger.  
They’d kissed there, in a stark white room with stitches in Dirk’s side.

After that, Dirk thought the universe gave up. It was only until later that he realised that maybe, just maybe, this was the universe’s plan all along. After all, if the universe really wanted him dead, it would have just happened.

Or maybe the universe knew that even if Dirk Gently had died, he would have crossed oceans to find Todd again.

**Author's Note:**

> i need sleep  
> also, if you liked this please leave kudos and/or a comment! it means a lot to me!!


End file.
